Hey, where'd this letter come from? (Letters to the Unova Region)
by Poketalia-Fangirl
Summary: What's this? It seems that many of the Hetalia countries have received a strange letter... how do they respond to it? That's for YOU to decide, dear readers! Fans of both Pokemon and APH can now send in letters to the personification of the Unova Region! (Please read the rules at the end of the first chapter, before sending in a letter.)
1. Opening Letter

To whom it may concern,

You may be wondering how you ended up with this letter, or who sent it to you in the first place, but I assure you, it is not my intention to pose a threat to you or anyone you know.

I'm sure you're probably wondering exactly who I am... but I'd rather not go into too much detail about that. Not unless I know for sure that it's safe for me to do so. Let's just say that I, well... happen to have a much longer life span than many people I know, and because of this, I know quite a bit about my country, which means that I have an important job in my region as far as political matters are concerned. But enough about that; I should probably get to the point before this letter becomes too long.

You see, recently there have been rumors in my land, the Unova Region, regarding a mountain located near a large city. The top of this mountain is always surrounded by a dense fog, which I believe to be the cause of these rumors. It is said that the fog contains mystical properties that allow the boundaries between worlds to blur, allowing one to step into an entire different reality. Of course, I don't believe such rumors so easily. That is why I am sending several letters into the fog- to uncover the truth and see if such a thing is even possible.

Hopefully you, among several others, will have received a copy of this letter. If so, I would like you to do something for me. I'd like you to reply to this letter, and tell me about the world in which you live. I apologize if this seems like an invasion of privacy. You do not have to tell me anything too personal if you are uncomfortable doing so. If you'd like, I could also tell you something about the country where I'm from.

To ensure that I am able to read your replies, please leave them in the exact spot where you found this letter. Some of my friends and I are keeping track of the locations of each letter so that we have a higher chance of communicating back and forth.

If there is a chance that I may be able to communicate with another world, I must not pass up that opportunity. I sincerely hope that my investigation ends up being a success. I am looking foward to communicating with each and every one of you.

Hoping for the best,

- Toko

* * *

((Hey, everybody! Long time no see, am I right? Sorry I haven't been on for, like, two or three years, but I've been busy with a whole bunch of stuff and eventually lost the motivation to answer more letters for my previous fic, Gotta Write 'em All. But that's okay, because while I've been gone, I worked a whole lot on character development for my OC. Hopefully, my letters will be less annoying than before, and will give me a chance to write as a better character, instead of all the shenanigans I had going on previously. The storyline for that last fic was actually getting really interesting, and I was kind of sad to finally let it go, but I felt like it just had to go, you know? Now is the time for change, so my Unova OC will be more developed and interesting to write about. If you've participated in writing for the first fic a couple years ago, I highly recommend checking out the changes in character development that are on my profile. They're all the way at the tippy-top, so you don't have to scroll! :)

There will be some changes to the rules regarding writing letters to this fic (as opposed to the rules from before, of course), to enhance everyone's experience:

- As always, anonymous letters will be accepted. You will still be allowed to write to this fic, even if you've never participated when Gotta Write 'em All was still around. Seriously, I don't even know if the people from 2 years ago are even on anymore. You can also write in as any character you want, though this letter fic is targeted towards fans of both Pokemon and Hetalia, so letters from those two fandoms are preferred.

- As far as pairings are concerned, I think that this is the most important rule modification by far- since my mother is no longer monitoring this, I am pleased to announce that male x male and female x female will now be allowed for this letter fic! I wanted to allow it before, but back when the first fic was still around, my internet activity was being watched over all the time. Now that I'm older, we get to have more fun with this fic, woohoo! There will, however, still be limitations for pairings. Please note the following:

No canon character x canon character pairings. With fandoms (especially Hetalia) that have a lot of different pairing possibilities for each character, there's bound to be disagreement regarding different people shipping different things. Therefore, to keep everyone happy, I'd like to keep this fic as ship-free as possible to avoid shipwars.

OC x OC pairings, however, _will_ be allowed, as they don't have even _half_ the amount of hype that canon x canon pairings do, and are less likely to cause trouble as a result. (I'm not doing this so that only my character has the potential for romance. If two people writing as OCs want their characters to be in a relationship, that's fine. If someone is writing as two OCs that are already in a relationship, that's fine too.)

- Just like before, this letter fic is rated T, and I would like it to STAY rated T. That means no detailed descriptions of gore, no sex, nothing like that. Violence, _implied_ sexual activity (or dirty jokes), and the like are okay. Foul language is okay. Just nothing explicit or overly-controversial, alright? Alright. And try to be considerate of others when writing your letters, okay? No making jokes about rape and murder, or other sensitive topics. You don't know what other people have been through, and treating these topics like they're just material for humor or otherwise unimportant is just plain wrong. I want this letter fic writing to be a pleasant experience for everyone.

So, with all that out of the way, have fun writing letters, everybody! -Ness))


	2. Salamence 1

Ugh... Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. First there was the whole Mega Evolution thing, then America and his States got pissed about a Type they couldn't see (They can't see any Pokemon that's a Fairy type, by the way *shivers*), then France takes the whole thing as a giant ego trip, what with Kalos being like his country, the whole Pokemon-Amie thing, the Water type Starters being frogs (which England thought was hilarious) and the fact that the number of new Pokemon is his favorite number: 69.

Then Canada had to go and leak the whole thing to America's States.

As a result, the worldwide launch of Generation VI is a total disaster and all of us who represent the 649 original Pokemon (as well as Sylveon, bless her Fairy-diseased heart *gags*) have been stuck doing paperwork ever since the 12th of October.

And then the Lumiose Lamppost Glitch came up.

Nice to see you're writing letters again, Unova.

* * *

Salamence (are you an... actual Salamence...?),

Oh my, things seem awfully hectic over there! Yes, the concept of Mega Evolution has captured the attention of quite a few people, hasn't it? I'm not surprised, though. After all, for a Pokemon to be able to evolve beyond its final form... well, it's quite miraculous, don't you think?

America...States...France... are they friends of yours? And they can't see Fairy-types? That's... very interesting. Well, the Fairy-type has only very recently been discovered. Perhaps Pokemon with that type have abilities we have yet to observe, like the ability to vanish, or otherwise alter their appearance. That would be amazing!

There's a "glitch" with the lamposts in Lumiose City? That sounds awful! Do you think it may be the sharp increase in the number of trainers going to visit Kalos causing it? More people means more electricity usage, after all. I hope they get it fixed.

"Unova"...? Wha- HOW DID YOU-

Er, I mean, who's "Unova"? Are you referring to this country? I don't think there's any human here named after a country... I mean, I understand how you could _think_ I'm a country, since I _did_ say I have a long life span and political relations to the land, but...bUT...

[I'm not gonna get out of this one, am I...]

Not the personification of the Unova region,

Toko

* * *

((Hey there! It's been a while! :)

Right now, Unova is a stranger to the other countries, so she made up a [really weak] lie to cover up her identity a little bit to find out if there were any countries besides her [and the other Pokemon regions]. After all, it can get a bit lonely, having little interaction with other lands [besides all of the political stuff]. Looks like you found her out, haha!))


	3. Salamence 2

Let me explain the whole fairy thing. What England sees are indeed fairies, but not Fairy type Pokemon. He's a magic user, and the fairies he sees are magical creatures.

This would be so much easier to explain if there was a Magic type, since only those who use magic can see magical creatures, and since America can't, he can't see them. For some reason, this includes the Fairy type.

As for me, I tend to agree with that point of view, being a Dragon type.

Finally, I have a question for you. Are your lands on the same continent as Orre, and if so, do you two know each other?

* * *

Salamence,

There are... actual fairies? Not just Fairy-types? I didn't know that... But then again, I don't know how to use any magic, and I don't know anyone where I'm from that _can_. Perhaps I am simply unable to see them.

The concept of magic giving one the ability to see fairies seems a bit fishy, though. How would you or anyone else know for sure that a magic-user is actually seeing fairies, and they're not hallucinating as a result of the effects of the strange powers associated with magic? And, furthermore (forgive me if this seems a bit silly, as I don't know all that much about magic), wouldn't a magic user be able to use their powers to allow a non-magic-user to see fairies and other things of that nature, thereby eliminating the possibility of _only_ magic-users being capable of seeing fairies?

This 'America' person is... unable to see Fairy-types at all? That is quite odd... from what you told me, it makes sense for him not to be able to see fairies, but Fairy-_types_? That doesn't make sense at all... Perhaps we will gain a better understanding about this as more research on Fairy-types is done, yes?

Which point of view are you referring to, exactly? Are you talking about not being able to see Fairy-types? Are you sure you're alright with that? You _are_ aware that Fairy-type moves are supereffective against Dragon-types, and that your Dragon-type moves would have no effect on them, aren't you? I thought you might be a bit more concerned about that.

And as for Orre, I'm afraid my land isn't very close to theirs at all. In fact, the region of Unova is very far away from a _lot_ of places, so the only thing keeping me connected to other regions is long-distance transportation and communication via technology. If I remember correctly, Orre is northwest of Johto.

Orre and I have met a few times due to business purposes, but we haven't really gotten to know each other on a personal level very well. I tend to interact more with the other "league" regions, like Hoenn or Kalos. And Orre, well... barely talks to anyone at all, from what I've seen.

- Unova

* * *

((Nice to see you again, man! I'm sure Unova is happy to see Salamence, too. Sorry if the last chapter created a bit of a misunderstanding. :V))


	4. Salamence 3

Trust me, I know about Fairies being immune to my fellow Dragons. It's why I prefer to have nothing to do with them, as do most other Dragon types.

Especially since Hydreigon was hoping that the Fairy type would be weak to the Dark type (which makes a lot of sense to me).

Reshiram and Dialga, on the other hand... They tend to be a bit too brave around them. Even Mega Charizard X is that way... If only I, like them, was a Fire or Steel type...

The reason for the question about Orre is because in this world, the lands that are the closest to both yours and Orre's are part of the same country.

Ironically enough, it's America.

P.S.: He has no trouble seeing any Pokemon that recently had their typing changed to include the Fairy type, such as Gardevoir and Mawile, unless they're now pure Fairy types, such as Clefairy and Jigglypuff. There's also a rumor that Kalos has more than 69 native species of Pokemon and is keeping them a secret for some reason. Could you ask Kalos about this, specifically the following three names: Diancie, Hoopa and Volcanion? In the case of Volcanion, Sinnoh may be in on this secret as there's a rumor that "Volcanion" is in some way related to Heatran, so you might want to go to Reversal Mountain and check for yourself...

Then again, why would the Lava Dome Pokemon be in Lumiose City in the first place?

* * *

Salamence,

Ah, yes, now that you mention it, I do remember hearing about Fairy-types being resistant to Dark-type moves. In fact, they're only weak to two types- Poison and Steel- and those types of moves aren't seen very often. Their type-related defenses are so remarkable, I might just consider adding a Fairy-type to my team! I still have room for one more Pokemon, and I hear that Whimsicott recently got re-typed...

I don't think there's any need to worry about Reshiram and Dialga. It's good for them to be brave around the Fairy-types, as it earns them respect from others. Besides, they both have lived for many years and know better than to go around picking fights. Even of either of them were to get in a fight, however, there's no way they would be easily defeated. They _are_ legendary Pokemon, after all- the power of one of them alone is nearly limitless!

Er... you're not making much sense. How could Orre and I be part of the same country if our lands are so far apart? And... we have lands in another world? And the guy who can't see Fairy-types just so happens to be this country that we are a part of in this other world?

...what?

-Unova

P.S. I don't know if I should really ask Kalos about that. Usually, when there's rumors about "more" Pokemon, they're very rare Pokemon, and information about them is being protected to the point where some people aren't even sure they exist. And the more this information spreads, well... the more likely it is to fall into the wrong hands, you know? As much as I want to know, I'll just have to try and do the research myself.

* * *

Oooohhh gosh, this one's really late. Sorry about that. I've just had a lot of schoolwork lately. :U I should be able to answer the next one soon though.

I'm also sorry for my character being a huge dumb about America's existence, aahahaha... she just doesn't know much about him or his country yet, and she never even found out in the previous fic either. [this would be a convenient time for someone to start being America, lol]))


End file.
